


Before Pew's Last Stand~A Legends of Treasure Island Lemon Story

by Julayla



Category: Legends of Treasure Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Hentai, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Lust, Multi, Nudity, Sad Ending, Sirens, Spoilers, Suicide, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: Set somewhere after Pew and the Sirens: Pew is rescued by unexpected help in the form of the sirens he met. And during so, the sirens get repaid for their services. All before Pew makes his last stand to retrieve the artifact he had searched for. And due to this, this would only end in tragedy!





	Before Pew's Last Stand~A Legends of Treasure Island Lemon Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Legends of Treasure Island belongs to Filmfair and Robert Louis Stevenson. I only own the siren characters.
> 
> A/N: I think it's time I took another try at writing a Legends of Treasure Island lemon story. This story will be set during the final episode of the series and so you know, this may contain spoilers for those that haven't watched the series all the way through. Enjoy anyway.

Before Pew's Last Stand, a Legends of Treasure Island Lemon Story

He was so close, he nearly had what he desired, he almost took what he searched all those months for, all to be taken away when he was forced to fall into the rushing waters of the river while the storm brewed.

Pew, the blind rat, was drowning once more from when he was pulled in by that son of a bitch, Jim Hawkins, who had his hands on the treasure of Captain Flint. He knew Jim would escape thanks to those two that arrived to rescue the boy, but Pew himself?

In agony, Pew struggled to swim and keep his head up from the waters roughly splashing him around. He knew that if he was to drown once more before he would get what he needed, he would surely die. And that time, he would not return to the living like the previous time it had happened.

The rat screamed and cursed to where Jim had been rescued as he was out of their sight, pulled into the waters fully. This was to be it, he thought as he could no longer get himself back into the surface for air, he was going to die.

Closing his eyes, Pew awaited his fate as his lungs were filling with the river waters leading downward to the ocean, him alone without any assistance, without Long John or the pirates that had gone missing or drowned either way.

It was official: Pew was alone once more...just like back in his childhood, except this time he would fully lose his life.

As he slowly lost consciousness, he heard a diving noise...a diving noise from not of rocks, but of people. He probably believed it was those damn pirates or those idiotic noblemen that were probably trying to save him like a noble soldier.

But he didn't care for either, for he knew that if he was to be captured, they would have him trialed and have himself hung for what he had done all those years.

Finally, two arms, arms that felt somewhat familiar grabbed the rat's wrists, lifting him upward as the rat began to be pulled to the surface. Whoever was pulling him didn't feel like Jane's for her hands were too small to grab his own.

Within moments, Pew was pulled to the surface as he and the rescuers that he could not see had gasped for air, coughing as the rat groaned, slowly losing consciousness as he heard what seemed to be a familiar voice.

"Master, are you okay?" a familiar female voice called to her.

It was then that Pew began realizing who had rescued him from his fate, who had saved his life, and who had come back to him: The two that he had secretly made his slaves long ago, but had forgotten during his alone time.

"L...Laomei and Kyendah...?" was all he said before he finally lost consicousness.

***

"I think he's coming to, Kydenah!"

"I know, Laomei, I know. Just give him some air."

For a few moments, the rat with his blind eyes closed stirred and groaned, still weary from the effects of nearly drowning.

Opening his eyes, he coughed out what remained of the waters that was left inside his lungs. He was lucky that he had someone rescue him, but...

"Those voices...I know those two." He spoke as he began sitting up.

As he did, he felt the comforts of what appeared to be a familiar object he had not been in since his separation from Long John and his crew: A bed. More specifically, the bed he used to sleep in while in the Hispanola.

"I'm in the Hispanola?" the rat in some confusion asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Master Pew!" Laomei smiled, holding the rat's hand, "I thought you were dead!"

"I survived worst." Pew explained to the cat lifting him up a bit. "How long was I out?"

"An hour at least." Kydenah said to him.

"Has anyone else seen you or has been in the ship?"

"There's just us. We're the only ones inside this...ship you call it."

Pew nodded, "Good."

The blind rat sorcorer figured that the six that had gone through the island nor Long John Silver & his men, if they were still alive, had not arrived to the ship that Pew was ironically in yet when he was rescued. After all, with a treasure that heavy and the island that dangerous, it would take them 'til near nightfall for them to arrive.

"If you are wondering what happened to us...well, the island's changed since we last met." The wolf siren explained, looking depressed, "Our home was destroyed by the lavas from the volcano, the two of us had to survive in the woods and forest to survive, and we met three people...a hyena, warthog, and a rat, smaller than you...and we were so hungry at the time and..."

She clinged her bare arm with uneasiness, trying to not remember what either siren had to do to survive.

"The three you met..." Pew began asking, pondering and realizing what had happened to the three pirates that had survived drowning, "You went cannibalistic to survive, didn't you?"

"We were hungry, we were desperate for food and...and..." Laomei in tears cried, "Oh god! I never thought we'd be monsters! I mean, if you were desperate to survive and all that-"

"No, Laomei," he reassured her, having a bit of pity on what the two had been through, "Even if I was mortal, I also would have only done what you yourselves could do to survive on an island like that. You are not monsters..."

He turned his head away, hoping neither would notice his single tear dropping as he quietly spoke, "Not like I..."

She felt the rat petting her slightly, slightly blushing from his touch and feeling comfort from his words.

He then felt her hug the rat, pleading, "Pew...we have nowhere else to go. Please...take us with you."

"But we won't survive the trip outside the island!" Kydenah pointed out, "I mean if the world outside the island's changed and is in worst conditions than our former home, then there would be no way we can survive from...where were you from again, Master Pew?"

"I too have no true home to claim." Pew began explaining, "I move about when I feel that my presence would attract unwanted attention every 10 years or so. In other words, I too have no true home to go to..."

It was true, at least to the blind rat. He had given up his mortal life alongside his sight to gain and be immortal. And despite him being powerful, he had to make sure no one would know he was a true immortal. For if any were to see that the blue rat was actually an immortal without him actually aging, they would accuse him of truly being a male equivalant of a witch or worse...

"But..." he continued, "If you were to stay with me...terrible consequences will befall you. I know you want to follow, but Kydenah's right. If you were to leave Treasure Island, neither of you would survive the trip heading back to England or wherever this damn blasted ship will go."

"I don't care!" The cat pleaded, "We are your servants and we want to follow everywhere, no matter the consequences. I...I feel incomplete otherwise."

The wolf looked seriously to her before turning to Pew, speaking, "She wouldn't have risked finding me and pointing to where you were drowning otherwise."

The rat glanced at where Laomei pleaded, preparing to state, "She cannot come with me because-"

"Then I'll make you take us the only way I know how." Laomei shouted, jumping to Pew and pinning him to the bed.

As she did, she forced the rat's lips to touch hers, kissing Pew in a rough manner as he was forced down, hood flying off his head, stunning both the wolf and the rat that was being kissed.

"Laomei! Get off of him!" she shouted, trying to pull her comrade off.

Laomei struggled to continue the forced kiss as Pew became confused. This method she was using on him, it was something he did not see coming, feeling her tongue inside his mouth as he felt her moaning, struggling to want Pew to kiss back.

Finally, she was forced away from the kiss she pulled, drool escaping their lips before the rat, in more confusion, touched his lips before feeling the tears pouring down to his blind face.

"I...I'm sorry, but..." she quietly sobbed.

He could only speak quietly, "What was it that she did to try getting my attention?"

His notched ears from the hood that fell behind him twitched as he heard her crying more. Usually, he would just feel a bit of small pity to one who was truly depressed, but to Laomei...

"Please...Master Pew, please, I'm in heat again, I want to do this, and I want...I want..." the she cat said in tears, clenching his red robe, "I want something to remember you by if you don't take me!!"

The rat petted her crying head, knowing that despite their best intentions and his eagerness to bring them as well, he knew that sirens like these two would not survive the outside world.

"Very well..." he began with his eyes closed for a moment, "You are allowed to please me like I have pleased you those months ago."

The wolf and cat looked at one another for a long moment, then turned back to their master, Laomei wiping her tears as they spoke in unison, "Thank you, Master Pew."

His thick tail moved slowly as he felt the wolf and cat hands slowly undoing the buttons of his robe. He figured they were just as horny as he secretly was and he wanted to take what happened during his isolation and mutinies out on something through anything. And by this way, this might be the way...

His robe pulled off of him, the cat and wolf rubbed the blue fur on his scarred chest, neither questioning or bothering about the terrible origins behind the scars on both chest and back, the sirens slowly licking his furry bare chest down.

Pew felt them rub and lick his belly, slowly moaning as he petted their heads, wishing to see what the two were doing to please him.

He then felt their hands touching the crotch of his blue pants, slowly rubbing as he moaned, blushing as he did so.

To Pew, it was the second time in his life that he started feeling this horny around anyone, if ever.

The sirens began removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, his rising dick slowly taken out by the eager siren girls.

"So hot..." Laomei muttered, "and so big..."

Both females slowly licked the rat dick, Pew groaning as they did so. The sirens, licking, looked at where his golden eyes gazed at the two.

The rat gasped and moaned more and more, tongue hanging out of his mouth, some drool escaping his lips as they continued sucking and licking.

"Mmmm, more..." he demanded from the two he petted, "Give me more..."

Both pulled the pant legs down with tail out of the pants tail hole, helping Pew out of the confined remaining clothing he had on.

"Don't want your pants to get ruined after all," the cat said to her master, kissing his tip.

Laomei then started sucking on his cock, making the rat growl in pleasure, moaning loudly while Kydenah smirked a bit, watching her comrade please her master.

"You can't have all the fun now, can you?" she smirked, slowly nearing her friend's wet pussy, licking the dripping wet clit as her friend licked Pew's.

"Ooooh Kydenah..." she muttered, continuing to lick and suck her master as she felt the wolf's tongue.

Sucking and licking, the females continued with Laomei rubbing the rat's balls gently, causing the chubby hunched rat to groan loudly, holding her head.

"Laomei...yes!" He shouted as he blushed more, panting from the sex he was having.

Sucking and licking, each female continued sucking and licking more and more. The horniness becoming more and more to each of them.

Tongue inside her mate's pussy, the wolf kept sucking and licking her dick sucking feline. Slightly jealous that she was getting this attention for...

The rat cummed hard, most of it within her mouth, the rest spreading around the bisexual whores of his.

The she cat struggling from her master's cum in her mouth cummed on Kydenah's mouth, prompting her to be wet from her mate's wetness.

Fully moving away, both licked their male master's cum from their faces, slowly tongue kissing one another while doing so, moaning passionately to one another.

Pew, meanwhile, didn't feel done with it yet, slowly rubbing the kissing women's pussies, grinning that he felt them both wet.

"Mmmm, feels good, doesn't it?" He spoke calmly and horny to them.

They yelped, moaning and gasping as the kissing two felt their master rubbing their clits more and more, moaning very loudly.

The females, slowly breaking the kiss, slowly lied on the bed with their master on top of them, slowly touching Laomei's right breast and Kydenah's left breast, making both moan from the rat's touch.

Pew, blushing, rubbed the tits, pinching them in a playful manner, causing the females to gasp and moan loudly.

"Mmmmm Pew...yes!" Laomei moaned.

"More, Pew, more!" Kydenah shouted eagerly.

The rat panted, slowly licking each breast the females had, moaning from the drooling tongue that licked.

"Mmmm...very tasty," Pew muttered from each lick.

He began raking his front teeth to Laomei's tit, causing her to gasp loudly. She watched as Pew was raking each tit, making the sirens whimper in eagerness.

His ears twitched as the rat heard them moan louder and louder from each rake he did. And as he licked downward, Pew started grinning with delight.

Pew leaned down to the wet pussies of the cat and wolf, licking each wet dripping clit while the two moaned.

The cat purred a bit, watching her blind master licking their clits, gasping and moaning loudly.

"Oh Pew!" She moaned loudly, "Yes!"

"More, more!" The wolf eagerly shouted.

The rat continued licking, rubbing, and suckling each dripping pussy, eager for the women's cum, eager to have what he needed, eager to...

The two came and squirted their sticky goo, wetting their chubby hunched rat.

Pew only grinned, licking the cum dripping on his front rat teeth and fingers, taking a bit more from his face to his mouth. He knew that despite this final time with them, he wanted to make sure it was worth every minute.

"Master...let your tail in me again..." Kydenah spoke, "It felt pretty thick and big after all..."

Blushing, Laomei watched as Kydenah slowly inserted the rat's tail tip inside herself, gasping and moaning softly as she humped it. The cat, a bit jealous and wanting to demand her time, then felt Pew pulling her legs apart.

"You say you want something to remember me by?" Pew asked her, knowing what her answer was going to be, "Then this may be the way for you to never forget..."

After feeling around to her clit, Pew slowly inserted his hard dick inside her, causing the cat to moan loudly. Pew groaned, hurling his cock inside her.

The cat growled and moaned in pleasure, gasping as she felt his cock going in and out of her with Kydenah bucking on her master's tail.

The female tails twitched wildy as the rat, wolf, and cat were humping, moaning and groaning from the intense pleasure.

"Pew...yes!" Laomeo shouted, thrusting from her master shoving deeper and deeper into her.

The wolf slightly howled loudly, pushing her master's tail deeper and deeper, despite it too big for her.

The cat bucked from her rat she secretly fell in love with thrusting more and more into her.

"Oh yes..." Pew muttered, blushing more as he thrusted, "Give it your all, my sluts! I want to hear you scream in pleasure!"

They kept humping and thrusting, the cat clinging to the sheets, the wolf throbbing the tail in and out of her, and the rat, holding her down, thrusting more and more, panting with face flustered.

"Yes, my whores! YES!" he shouted in pleasure.

Pew slowly smiled, starting to enjoy every moment of the humping. The rat feeling that this night should never end or...

Finally, the rat cummed very hard, shooting his own seed inside.

Laomei gasped in shock, feeling her master's seed going inside successfully before she and Kydenah cummed as well.

Pew took out his dick, still squirting the remains of his cum and wetting the females, both smiling as they were covered in his cum remains.

"Master...thank you." Laomei blushed as she panted, exhausted from the sex they had together.

"I...it was intense to do this again with you, sir." Kydenah admitted.

Both lied with their master, Pew trying to struggle to get up, but too tired to do so.

"My siren slaves..." he spoke quietly, "This time together...was, I have to admit..."

Finally, they closed their eyes, the rat slowly drifting to sleep as he finished, "Glorious..."

The three only drifted to sleep together, Pew with each siren girl in his arms. Perhaps tomorrow, he believed, that, if nothing else happened, he would assist in finding them a new home.

What neither knew was, at this time, the ship itself would have its original crew return for one last night close to the island...

***

It was already a moment after sunset when Pew finally awoke. The rat felt the sirens still in his arms, but there was a sound that was familiarish to him from outside.

He had heard the sound of waves splashing and nothing from the island itself being carried. It was then that he realized what had happened: Jim and his comrades had arrived to the Hispanola and they were leaving Treasure Island!

Now, he believed, it really was too late to take the sirens back to give them a new home. And if that were the case...

But wait, if the crew was back on the ship, that meant the artifact he had searched for so long was there as well, and that would mean...

Pew slowly departed from the sleepy girls' arms, slowly getting up from his bed. The rat turned to glanced at where he felt them, sighing a bit with a bit of pity. He knew that if Laomei herself were to wake up and find that Pew was missing and he no longer...

No, he thought, he would get the artifact and after all the trouble would be over for himself, dealing with Jim and his crew by any means necessary, Pew would instantly go search for the girls and see them for the first time since his sight was lost originally.

Pew snatched up his red robe that held his sword within, forgetting to snatch his pants on the ground. He would have to properly dress once this trouble was all over.

The rat, robe placed on, peeked from out the door, knowing that no one had entered the room just yet. Then, to his notice, when he listened, he heard the familiar humming of an upper classed twit. The damn bird squire who was idiotic, the same squire who made him lose those diamonds in the labyrinth.

Pew then slowly began to follow the humming Squire, carefully closing the door as not to be heard before following him, snatching something on the ground that felt like a big ham on bone to use it against him.

As soon as he was close enough to the oblivious bird, he hit him across the head, causing the squire himself to be knocked out.

This would have to do, he thought as he shoved the dumb bird into the closet the squire was peeking in, unintentionally dropping some cloth and a bottle near his feet.

When he closed the door, knowing that he had to deal with killing the bird later, Pew felt the bottle with his foot, using his tail to pick it and the cloth up before taking it in his hand, opening it as he sensed the smell of a familiar liquid.

Chloroform: enough for one more to knock out.

"How fortunate that the idiot has enough for one more." He spoke to himself before heading off toward the rest of the ship.

However, Pew stopped, looking back at where the sirens had slept, starting to become a slight bit worried about them for a moment. For if either were to be discovered, they would either be questioned or worse...

The rat shook his head and left the area, not wanting to have the thoughts of death right now. For he had a mission to complete: To retrieve the staff and regain his eyesight.

***

A bit of time passed before the sirens awoke themselves, noticing themselves without their lover.

"Wh...where's Pew?" Laomei asked.

"He must've went off to find land for us or something." Kyendah said to her.

However, when both looked out the window in the room they were in, to their horror, they saw themselves far from the island that was once their home.

"We're leaving?!" Kydenah spoke in shock, "But he told us...he told us he would find us a new home and-"

Laomei, however, noticed Pew's pants on the ground, picking them up as she shook her head with worry.

"No...I don't think he's the one making us leave the island." Laomei said, "I mean he never goes anywhere without his pants unless he forgets!"

The two worried sirens looked concerned, looking at their necklaces with concern before the wolf looked seriously.

"I have a bad feeling about what's happened to him." Kydenah said to her.

Quickly, the wolf took the cat's hand, pulling her as they darted out of the bedroom, both running to search for their master. As they did, neither had noticed three separate people, all knocked out or unconscious, starting to awaken.

Outside the deck, the females came out to the deck before gasping, noticing some bolts in the sky as they saw, from up above at where the crow's nest was, their master raising a peculiar staff of a sort that jolted around, not being able to hear what anyone up there was saying.

To their notice, they saw a boy dog looking worried and a girl, a vixen or cat of some sort, pushing Pew, much to their horror, to the edge of the crow's nest as they watched him struggle and try to grab the object in question.

Quickly, the two hid behind the barrels, hoping no one would see them just as they heard a crash noise.

When they looked, the sirens gasped quietly, noticing Pew on the ground, groaning weakly as the boy dog snatched the staff, trying to use it against him.

However, Pew, in anger, swiped at Jim and knocking him down before subcoming to his injuries, falling back to the ground.

Kydenah and Laomei then began realizing what was happening: Pew could see again AND he was going to die.

On the one hand, the sirens knew that if they were to interfere with the battle, it would result in them dying. On the other hand, Pew himself was going to die soon if they did nothing.

However, before either one could react, they saw the girl struggling with the staff as they saw Pew speaking, with what seemed to be many echoey voices, "You can't destroy us!"

It was at that moment that both sirens began realizing in horror at what Pew truly was: A demon and a true monster. And worst of all, Laomei may be pregnant with that monster's child!

In agony, the girl snapped, raising the staff, "YES I CAN!!" before she tossed it to Pew's head.

The rat, hit by the staff, looked stunned with his golden eyes glistening before he fell downward headfirst, dead to the ground.

After a few moments, some smog of a sort began forming, escaping and departing as it sizzled, leaving from where Pew's robes was as the boy became conscious. To the four's notice, they saw only the staff and the robe from where Pew had lied still before everything flashed, making them cover their eyes.

When all was clear, there remained only a wooden stain of black and gold. Pew was no more.

Both wolf and cat siren slumped behind the barrels before looking at one another, hugging with tears in their eyes. Now they had truly lost everything.

To Laomei, however, she knew the price on what had happened. She thought it wasn't true, but the many voices confirmed that he was a demon. And yet...she was in love with him, demon or not. She didn't care what he was. Just that he needed company at the time that he was...

As they kept hidden, neither heard the conversations going on behind the deck, both too depressed and sad to hear any victories for the so-called good guys.

When all was cleared, the two peeked out of their hiding place, knowing they were alone once more. Slowly walking through the deck, Laomei looked at the ground, noticing Pew's sword that had fallen before picking it up.

The teary cat looked at his sword, remembering the image of her beloved Pew, even if he could not realize that she was in love with him. After a few moments, Kyendah gasped, noticing Laomei raising the sword up to her heart.

"Laomei?" Kydenah said, "You know we're no longer under his power and-"

"I know...but I did love him, Kydenah." she said in sobs, "But the thought of him not being here...I can't go on anymore!"

"Please...don't do what I think you're doing..."

"It's the only way...I want to see him again...one last time."

Pew may have left more of an impression to her than she thought.

The wolf began to look more horrified at what she was planning to do.

"Laomei, no!" She pleaded as Laomei rose the sword.

As Kydenah tried to block the attack, Laomei only struck, piercing herself and unknowingly Kydenah. She knew the price she must pay, but to her, it was worth it.

"W...why?!" The wolf, coughing blood, struggled.

As the two were about to fall in the waters, Laomei only smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I...I'll see you soon...my beloved Pew..." was all she said before both plunged into the waters, splashing inside as they bled to death.

No one in the living world would know what had truly gone on or even know about the sirens that had aided Pew nor of one that fell for him.

Soon the sirens would reunite with Pew in the afterlife, but there is something neither had learned about until it is near too late...but that would be another story for another time.

End


End file.
